


Bug & Jerome

by JamesJenkins9



Category: My Soul to Take (2010)
Genre: Fanfiction, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Secret Crush, Sexual Experimentation, Sleepovers, Suspense, Teen Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: High school sophomores Bug and Jerome grow closer at a sleep-over where all the boundaries vanish and secret feelings come out. I have read a lot of pairings between Bug, Alex and Brandon but think more should be done with the other Riverton Seven. Enjoy and comment!





	Bug & Jerome

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story. If you want a second chapter and/or further Bug/Jerome stories, let me know.

Jerome was sleeping over at the Hellerman's house that Friday night. Bug had known him since the 4th grade, even though it was a bit childish, he enjoyed every moment with his best buds- Jerome being one of them. This wasn't the first time Bug ever let a friend stay overnight, he knew Jerome well and I definitely wasn't doubting the decision, he was just nervous not knowing what to expect. Ripper Day wasn't far off and sudden skin-crawling nightmares troubled him more than ever-plus burning sexual feelings! The house was empty, except for the two boys of course. Fang was out God knows where and his Mom was out for a charity service at the church. It was a late night and all that was illuminating Bug's room was a dim table light and his TV. 

Bug was in his plaid blue-green PJ's, preparing the bed, one more pillow than usual. The boys enjoyed a couple rounds of "Call of Duty: Black Ops" before hitting the hay. Bug's mind suddenly came on to the idea of Jerome going to to sleep with him in his bed. There was no hidden meaning in it though, right? Bug had a large bed and he said Jerome was more than welcome to it. As Jerome cheered over scoring the last kill, Bug remembered when he was very young how he felt uncomfortable sleeping alone in a completely empty bed, he's never really gotten used to it much. But they were good friends, so Bug didn't mind it. 

Jerome entered the bedroom after returning upstairs from the kitchen carrying an open can of Pepsi, just as Bug laid down the blanket. With black buzz cut hair, a handsome look on his blind face spiced with just a tiny bit of quirkiness and embarrassment, wearing only dark heavy PJ's and a shabby green cotton t-shirt that seemed a bit tight on him, yet too short as it ended just below his belly button, leaving a stripe of bare chocolate-colored skin visible. 

"I know." Jerome said "all credit to my sister for doing laundry..." 

Bug mentally slapped himself to stifle a laugh. He stopped Jerome in a middle of the sentence: "No dude... you've no idea how good it looks on you." 

Jerome put on a bit surprised look, then relaxed. "Oh, you think so?" he replied calmly and felt down to his crotch. Bug started blushing a lot at the moment when he realized what Jerome was talking about. It felt really awkward and hot, but he didn't seem to mind. Bug licked his lips while he was trying not to think about it and instead turned the light off and got into the bed, hoping to forget this homo faux pas. Jerome sat on the edge as they watched a sappy cartoon from their boyhood. It was dark in the room, but some light was going in through the gap between the curtains lit by the moon, so Bug could see Jerome a bit as he got up and removed his pants and put them aside. 

"Dude,wh..what are you doing? Bug asked surprised and intrigued. 

Jerome froze shocked "I'm sorry Bug. I didn't want to... gross you... I... I'm used to sleeping... nude, but... I didn't want to make you feel gross or anything." Jerome sighed " What was I thinking? That you wouldn't notice?" He looked as though he'd scream. His voice started to sound quite calm but ashamed at the end. 

"Jerome, no no no." Bug said in a reassuring voice "I'm not mad dude... nor offended. But you could've told me before." 

It helped, he relaxed and calmly replied: "You don't mind then? Really really? It's not disgusting or embarrassing to you?" 

Bug smiled a bit "Hell no man. It's cool! Whatever floats your boat." 

Then something happened that truly surprised Bug. Jerome lied down under the blanket, rolled over to Bug and placed his chin on his meaty shoulder, looking at the beautiful dark blue-eyed wonder with his handsome deep dark brown eyes. 

"True..." Bug was still sort of shocked, but I could sworn he heard some heated dirtiness in that word as he said it. However, before Bug could think of anything right to reply with, Jerome slowly started rubbing his thick leg against his friend's, stupefying Bug even more. He felt his boner leap! "Hmm?" Jerome tilted his head a bit and put on a irresistible welcoming and seductive smile. Bug knew he couldn't say no to that. Jerome really had him cornered now. 

Bug took a deep breath and then leaned forward to Jerome. He was expecting that and did the same. Their lips met in a long curious yet intense passionate kiss. It was better than Bug ever imagined it could be, Jerome's gorgeous mouth wetting and caressing his. Soft and slow at first, but Jerome was building up the speed during what felt like a fantasy, until it became almost a twilight experience. Bug's heart was beating fast, and Jerome's definitely was too. When Jerome stopped and finally let go off Bug, he leaned back and licked his lips for a moment, enjoying that feeling. Then he removed Bug's black t-shirt while he pulled down the rest and slowly rolled onto Bug, leaning his back against Bug's chest and still rubbing his left leg against his friend's. 

"C'mon Bug. Don't be scared. It's all cool, right?" Jerome said in a both caring and sexy voice. 

Bug slowly raised his hands and touched Jerome's waist, first only with the tips of his fingers, but slowly going further towards his slightly chubby belly. As Bug reached the middle, he started moving his hands around very gently, enjoying the feel of his black skin touching his. Bug started slowly moving his hands upwards. Jerome let out an aroused moan, was breathing slowly but heavily. He looked like if he was sleeping, but Bug knew what he was doing; embracing, enjoying every single sensation of the awesome feeling. 

Bug felt his hands slip underneath Jerome's shirt. Going all the way up, he knew he'd reach his nipples at the next moment. They were really close. Bug slowed down, because this feeling was driving him very wild. It was like when a kid takes their first smoke, they never forget it. Bug gives himself to that feeling completely! That split second, he was brought back to reality as his left hand touched something. A breeze of a strange warm bliss spread through his body and he tickled those beautifully shaped Hershey's drops with his hungry tongue. Both of them. At first Bug was only moving my fingers around, getting to know every part of Jerome's body, like a innocent boy, who picks up a porn magazine first, before reading into it. Jerome started breathing a little shaky, sweat forming on his brow and his lips turned into a mild smile. As Bug started moving his tongue around and gently massaging him, Jerome opened his mouth, and let out a sweet excited gasp. Bug's long tongue reached his dark hard nipple and ran over it. Jerome let out another hot sigh and moved his hands over Bug's waist and downwards, teasing him by gently kneading his balls with his fingers. 

They kept playing like this for an hour longer before Bug moved his right hand to Jerome's left leg while slowly moving it in a spiral down towards the other beautiful amazing parts of his hot big body. At first Bug was just touching the inner side of Jerome's thigh. Then he started fondling around Jerome's crotch in circles. Then, Bug accidentally slipped and his fingers unexpectedly fell into the warm, curly, hairy valley. Jerome sighed a bit louder than before and Bug continued teasing him by running his finger right on the edge of Jerome's hole up and down. Jerome's hands touched Bug's thighs this time and he started rubbing them while he was taking care of both nipples and ass. 

Bug slowly slipped his finger inside Jerome, just a little at first, and when he gave me an approving sigh, Bug continued with the pleasure. Deeper into his friend. To Jerome's joy again. And again. Jerome started moving up and down in the rhythm, Bug brushed his rock hard cock that was lying just between Jerome's soft butt cheeks. Bug started shaking a little in his horny state, but continued and buried his finger deep into Jerome, bent it and started moving it inside. Jerome sighed more and bit into the blanket cast aside. He grabbed Bug's hand and pulled it out and his own fingers entered him. Bug knew what he meant by that; "I SO needed this right now, but let me show you how I like it this first time dude." Jerome's ass-rubbing on Bug intensified, copying his hand's sweeping wave-like movements. His body was vibrating and Bug could hear soft moans from his throat. Bug moved both his hands to Jerome's thighs and started gently rubbing them again. The black boy's breathing was harder and faster at a fever pitch. Jerome's fingers slowed down their work, but also buried deeper and moved even more quickly now. Then, he froze for a short moment. Bug felt a few drops of some cum fly from Jerome onto his balls. And then he went into a crazy spasm and started working himself much faster and rougher then before, letting out long, horny, shaky moans. He continued for five minutes even after the cum sprayed out of him in full force. Then slowed down, Jerome laughed and slowly took his hand out, enjoying the mixed taste of his jizz and Bug's on his fingers. 

They laid in each others arms for about half a minute before Jerome turned around and knelt over Bug with his hands next to the blonde's shoulders. 

"And now it's your turn Bug" Jerome said with a devilish smile on his face.

Bug opened his mouth to say that he couldn't last long, however if Jerome noticed doubts, he'd give him a fast and strong kiss, put a finger on Bug's lips and then reached down, grabbed Bug's sticky cock with his hand and gently shoved its head inside his ass. Bug sighed heavily, leaned his head back, closed his eyes and enjoyed the thrilling pleasure and a hit an agonizing explosive euphoria. Bug was so aroused by Jerome's previous show off that this put him on the point of letting loose. Bug knew that he was going to explode if Jerome moved just a little bit more. Even if he pulled out of Bug. Fuck, he must've known as well! Jerome was just laying like that and waited patiently to see what will happen. Bug gathered all his willpower to hold on as long as possible, but it wasn't going to be very long. The feeling was a thrill and pain all at once. 

Finally, Jerome decided to end it and sat down on Bug, letting him in deep, starting the overflow of pleasure. Jerome stood up a bit and sat down again three or more more times, while Bug was struggling to hold it back, shaking and pushing his nails into the mattress. Jerome stood up a little higher this time, letting Bug out and slid down his juicy ass lips on the back of Bug's warm long shaft. Big spurts of white cream shot out of Bug's cock landing almost as far as his neck. Jerome grabbed and stroked it with his damp huge hand, making Bug pump out more loads of that warm delicious jizz. His hand wasn't just moving back and forth, but Jerome was also tightening and loosening his grip on Bug which made it feel even more heavenly. And he continued like that until Bug was completely dried out and about to crash. 

Bug opened his eyes and locked lips deep with Jerome. Jerome finally took his shirt off. For the first time that night, Bug saw his whole body, which he only felt with his hands before. He looked even better than he dreamed. Jerome smiled and lied onto Bug's sweaty sticky chest, gluing them together in a way. 

"You could've let me shower first dude" Bug remarked. 

"Mhmm" Jerome agreed with a dirty smile and peck to Bug's lips. "Looks like I'll need one too. Any more ideas?" And he put that sexy smile on again. Bug could feel he was starting to get hard again...


End file.
